


Scars and Tattoos

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cum Eating, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Smut, Tattoos, Trans Bottom, it’s Okay I’ll write trans top soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Ibiki and his beloved spend some quality time with each other to wind down, and it gets very intimate.





	Scars and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure where this came from but here y’all go.
> 
> Ibiki needs more love. Him big. I’m gay. Y’all know the drill.

Ibiki Morino was a man truly scarred.

From the top of his head, down to his toes, he was covered in various scars from his years as a shinobi.

Most of them were from torture, the remains of which were forever etched into his body and mind.

Due to their severity, he often wouldn’t fight- he was more useful as an interrogator, anyways.

However, torture, whether it be psychological or physical, was taxing on both the torturee, and the torturer.

Often times, after a long day at T&I, Ibiki would find himself dragging his tired body and mind back home, where a shower and a hot meal were waiting for him, along with the gentle words and touch of his beloved.

It had taken Ibiki a while to reach that level of comfort with him, but now, he didn’t mind being bare before him, his mutilated body on display.

There was something extremely freeing about it, about allowing himself to be exposed like this.

Then again, Ibiki’s beloved simply had that effect on people.

Even so, no one else got the same intimate affection from him that Ibiki got.

It wasn’t so much sexual, as it was extremely intimate.

It was a sort of ritual at this point.

Ibiki would come home, he’d shower, he’d dry off, and his beloved would massage ointments and lotions into his skin to soothe his scars and aches.

It felt amazing to him, to have those soft, gentle hands caress him.

He’d open his eyes, and stare back into a pair of warm brown eyes, that lacked the usual pity, shock, or disgust people held when seeing his scars.

The looks he’d give Ibiki made him feel like he truly mattered.

With him, Ibiki wasn’t just a tool of Konoha.

He wasn’t just the Head of T&I.

He wasn’t just a survivor of extreme torture.

He was just a man.

A man who was loved and appreciated, who got to partake in the freedoms his sacrifices had given him.

The moments he shared with his beloved, those quiet, intimate moments, made everything Ibiki had been through seem worth it.

He had it bad.

Ibiki loved this man more than he loved anyone.

These quiet moments weren’t just for him, but they were for his beloved, as well.

Often, he’d be fresh from a shower, as well, and just as he had massaged lotions into his skin, so, too, would Ibiki rub lotions into his beloved’s bare skin.

He’d take his time. His large, rough hands gently caressing his skin, tracing his tattoos.

His beloved had full body tattoos- they were a type of ritualistic markings, a part of the kekkei genkai of his nearly extinct clan.

Ibiki remembers being told, in soft, quiet words, about the process.

“I can imagine that it was very painful.” Ibiki had said, his voice a low grumble compared to the lighter, more airy tones of his lover.

His chiming laughter was his response.

“Yes.” He had agreed, mirth still coloring his words. “It was excruciating at the time.”

Tattoos were just scars with ink, after all. Though, they looked far prettier than the scars on Ibiki.

However, his beloved had other scars as well. White and pink scars raised against his skin.

Ibiki took careful stock of those, would even press his scarred lips against them reverently.

He wouldn’t ask where they were from- some were more obvious than others.

Self-harm scars were the most common, but they were also some of the oldest scars on him, so Ibiki never commented on it.

He did, however, take extra care in them, gently brushing his fingers against them before pressing warm kisses to them.

Occasionally, when they were both in the mood, his kissed would trail.

The more prominent self-harm scars were on his thighs, and it was there that his lips often trailed to the inside of those thighs, tempted by the damp curls between his legs.

Ibiki enjoyed the quiet little sounds his beloved would make, as he kissed him down there, tongue licking a languid strip against his entrance, up to the bud that peaked from beneath a mass of dark curls.

He’d stare him right in the eye, before enveloping it with his lips, sucking him off.

He’d smirk around him whenever he managed to make his usually quiet lover squeal or moan louder than his usual soft breaths or quiet whimpers.

He’d work him slowly with his mouth, before pressing a finger into him, then two, curled into him, working him open.

His other arm would help hold his trembling legs open, occasionally caressing his soft skin reassuringly.

Ibiki had never been told why, but his beloved always seemed uneasy about climaxing.

It took quite a bit to get him to allow Ibiki to bring him over his peak, and even now, he still needed reassurance that it was okay.

Ibiki didn’t mind- he only wanted his beloved to feel the same pleasure that he experienced while with him.

Besides, there was just something so breathtakingly beautiful about watching his man come undone in his hands.

To feel him clamped down on his fingers, or his cock, and to see his body shudder and shake beneath him, head thrown back, back arched, toes curled.

He looked so amazing, so beautiful, as he slumped back down from his high, chest heaving and heart beating fast.

Ibiki would rumble out praises to his beloved behind his slicked hand, between licks as he tasted him on his fingertips.

He’d wait until he’d caught his breath, before asking if he could enter him properly this time.

It didn’t matter how hard Ibiki was, or that they’d been together for a while- he still took the time to ask instead of assuming.

He enjoyed hearing his beloved say yes.

It tickled him pink when he was told that he was wanted, the confirmation worth the wait.

Ibiki would enter him slowly, humming in pleasure as he felt those wet walls surround him, taking a few moments to savor the feeling before making languid thrusts into him.

Sex was often slow and leisurely for them when they had the chance to take their time.

His beloved was never really in a rush to reach the end, and often preferred to stretch it out as long as he could, so Ibiki took his time.

Slow, sensual, and sweet.

That’s how he liked it.

He’d only ever speed up when he deemed it time to finish, slipping a hand in between them so his beloved would cum with him.

He loved the feeling of his lover clenching around him, milking him of ever last drop he had.

He’d stay like that for a while, before slowly pulling out, looking down to see his semen trickling out of his beloved.

Admittedly, Ibiki took some pride in seeing that, and would sometimes dip his head back down between his legs, not minding their combined taste on his tongue as he lapped his own semen out of his beloved.

By the time he was done, his lover would be exhausted, sleepy eyes hooded as they looked up at him, slender hands loosely gripping Ibiki’s body close.

He’d lay there with him for a bit, before getting up to clean them both up.

Often, they’d snicker about how useless the first shower had been, since they’d only succeeded in getting dirty again, but that never stopped them.

Instead, they’d rest a bit after getting cleaned up, before padding off to the kitchen.

Sometimes, Ibiki would fix them something simple to eat, other times his beloved would, but either way, they’d eat together in a comfortable silence before going back to lounging against one another until they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
